


Circling All Round the Sun

by fouronforeplay



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouronforeplay/pseuds/fouronforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben closes the gap between them, his lips meeting Paul's. It's a long, sweet kiss, and Paul's hands fly up to Ben's face to hold him there for just one extra moment before gently pulling him off. Their foreheads rest together as Paul breathes out, "I have to get back to work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling All Round the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_spruce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spruce/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 Hockey RPF Rarepair Exchange, as organized by the amazing verity, engine, reallyyeahokay, and Snickfic. Thanks for setting this up!
> 
> For blue_spruce, who asked for Ben Smith/Paul Martin and mentioned librarians. Hope you like it!

Ben sits alone at the bar on a Saturday night, wondering if he looks as pathetic as he feels. He's been nursing the same beer for almost an hour now, and it's long since become clear that Ben's date blew him off.

He's down to the dregs, about to finish that sad, lonely beer and head home, when he hears a soft, deep voice ask, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Ben turns to his right and finds a big, handsome, blond guy. He looks too well-muscled to be so soft-spoken, and Ben wants to lick every inch of him. He swallows. "Sure."

As he smiles, the guy's eyes crinkle behind one of the soft, short waves of hair that's fallen in front of his forehead. "Two of whatever he's having," the guy tells the bartender. He sits beside Ben, and holds his hand out to shake. "I'm Paul."

"Ben." Paul's grip is firm, and Ben realizes he could get lost in Paul's shining blue eyes.

They make small talk, and Ben gradually loses the thread of the conversation as he and Paul slowly turn and shift so that they're face to face, their knees brushing. When they finish their beers, Paul leans into Ben and asks if he wants to get out of there, his breath ghosting across Ben's ear.

"Yeah," Ben replies immediately, a little nervous but pretty excited about the way his evening is turning around. "I'd like that."

Paul pays the tab while Ben calls them a cab outside, and Ben's anticipation mounts as he waits alone. When Paul emerges from the bar, Ben can't resist pushing him back up against the wall and kissing him, full force. Their teeth clack together, and Ben pulls back with a shy smile, only to have Paul haul him back in. The second kiss is better, all soft lips and exploring tongues; Ben's just starting to really get into it when Paul gently pulls him off by the scruff of his neck.

"Plenty of time for that," Paul says with a smirk. "Our cab's here."

When they climb into the cab, Paul gives the driver his address and plants his hand on Ben's thigh. His fingers dig in a little, possessive and inching up as the minutes tick by. Ben's getting harder and harder in his pants, incredibly turned on by the slow tease and the electric air of anticipation. He wonders how much farther away Paul lives, because he's not sure how much more teasing he can take. Ben lives much closer to the bar than this, but his bed is covered in lesson planning materials, and he regrets not cleaning them up.

Paul's hand creeps up another inch, his thumb brushing the underside of Ben's dick. He stifles a whimper. Finally, the cab stops, and as they both tumble out into the crisp fall air, Paul mercifully removes his hand from Ben's thigh. He's still half-hard, standing awkwardly as Paul hands the driver a bill.

Paul leads Ben inside, across the apartment and right into the bedroom, pausing only for both of them to remove their shoes. He pushes him back against the door, closing it, as his lips seal over Ben's. Paul holds him there, grabbing his wrists and pinning them against the door as he slots a thigh between his legs. They kiss like that for a few minutes, tongues tangling and hips moving against each other, until Ben starts feeling desperate and ruts up harder against Paul's thigh.

He drops Ben's hands, then, and falls to his knees, fumbling with Ben's belt. "You good?" he asks, looking up through those blond curls.

"Yeah. Yes. Yeah. So good," Ben replies, babbling.

Paul gets Ben's pants open and pulls them down with Ben's boxers, mouthing at Ben's hard cock after it springs free. Ben's head lolls back against the door with a soft thunk. Paul sinks his mouth down over Ben's cock as far as he can manage, his hands flying up to hold Ben's hips still in case he tries to thrust. He holds there, breath from his nose tickling Ben's pubic hair. Ben can feel the head of his cock at the back of Paul's throat, and as he swallows gently, Ben gasps. Too soon, Paul pulls back, licking over Ben's slit and fitting a hand over the length of him, his other hand still fixed on Ben's hip.

Then he goes to town. Paul licks and sucks, his mouth and hand working together, and all Ben can do is stand there and take it. He starts making noises that are probably pretty embarrassing, but that just seems to spur Paul on. His mouth is wet and hot and so nice, and Ben's going crazy. Sooner than he'd like, Ben finds himself tapping Paul on the shoulder as a warning. Paul just pulls back slightly, sucking on the head of Ben's dick as he works Ben's shaft with his hand, shifting so he can hold Ben's hips more solidly with his arm. Ben comes in his mouth, thrusting hard but fruitlessly against Paul's arm as Paul works him through it, then collapses against the door.

Paul wipes his mouth with his hand, pulling himself to his feet. He leans his forehead against Ben's shoulder and just breathes with him for a moment while Ben waits for control of his muscles to come back to him.

After a long moment, it does, and Ben pulls Paul's shirt off, then his own. He licks into Paul's mouth as he works his pants open, tasting himself, and Paul moans softly into his mouth. Once they're both finally naked, Ben pulls him into his lap as he sits on the bed, feeling him still rock-hard against his abs.

"Wanna fuck my mouth?"

 

***

When Ben wakes a couple of hours later, Paul is still dead asleep. Ben finds his underwear and pants by the door, and a shirt he's only pretty sure is his, almost tripping on a stack of books on the floor as he struggles to pull everything back on.

He leaves a note on the kitchen table: "This was fun! Call me," and his phone number, then grabs his shoes and heads home.

***

It's only 11am and Ben's already having a tough Monday. He was running late for work after staying up to finish his lesson plans, so he didn't stop to get coffee, and the teachers' lounge is out of coffee filters so there was none there either.

Handling twenty-odd kindergarteners without caffeine would be bad enough, but Ben also has to manage a handful of parents today. It's his class' first monthly trip to the local library for storytime, and the parent chaperones are nearly as worked up about it as their kids. One mom, Mrs. Abbott, has been chewing Ben's ear off about one thing after another all morning.

Ben's trying to listen to her concerns, but his mind keeps drifting back to the weekend. He wonders if Paul will call him, or if that night was a one-off. Paul was gorgeous and fun and Ben really regrets not paying as much attention to what Paul said over their drinks as he should've.

In front of him, Ben's class walks in pairs, hand-in-hand, toward the library doors, and Ben's not looking forward to getting all of them to sit still when they get inside. He's got a particularly squirmy group this year, and it's been a task to get them to stay in their seats for more than three minutes at a time without someone getting up or falling off a chair or climbing on a table. He might need to start using a rewards system if this keeps up.

As one of the parents opens a door so the kids can file inside, Jimmy and Mason at the back of the line start pushing and shoving each other, trying to get to the front faster. Ben makes sure the parents have control of the rest of the kids, then runs up to pull the boys apart, and the class heads inside without them. He gently scolds Jimmy for starting the roughhousing, and makes him apologize to Mason, who's started to cry.

By the time Ben's done comforting Mason, storytime is already well underway. He walks Mason in, holding his hand all the while, but stops short when he sees who's reading to his class.

It's Paul. Picked-him-up-in-the-bar, amazing-in-bed, hasn't-called Paul.

Paul is a great storyteller. He holds the book steady so the kids can see the pictures, but gestures and factly does unique, funny voices for each character as he goes along. He lights up the room. The kids are enraptured, giving Paul their full attention in a way Ben rarely sees. Even rowdy little Jimmy and Mason are watching and listening intently.

Ben watches Paul, too. He watches the shape of Paul's mouth, remembering how it felt on his skin just a few nights before; the flex of Paul's hand, remembering the tease of those fingers on his thigh; and the curl of Paul's hair that's falling in front of his eyes, just like when Paul first approached him at the bar.

Ben is staring, he realizes belatedly, looking away at last. He hopes none of the parents have noticed, and he glances around at them. He's pretty sure most of them are too distracted by staring at Paul themselves to have seen Ben's own staring.

"The end," Ben hears, and looks back up at Paul, who closes the storybook.

"All right, class, how about a round of applause for that wonderful storytelling?" Ben asks, leading the kids in applause. Paul looks up at Ben, his smile faltering for just a moment before he regains his composure.

Ben gathers up his class, getting them all to join hands again as the parent chaperones lead them back outside to eat their bag lunches on the library's lawn. Ben hangs back, and after the last kindergartner is safely outside, he turns back to Paul.

"If I'd known storytime was so interesting, I would've volunteered for it a long time ago," Paul says with a smirk.

Ben grins back. "Well, I can't say my class has ever sat that still before, so maybe you're the one who makes it interesting."

Paul gives Ben a long look, up and down, and Ben flushes. "You're pretty interesting yourself, I recall."

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe you should get to know me a little better, see just how interesting I can be," Ben replies, taking a step in towards Paul.

Paul's face is close enough that Ben could lean in and lick the words out of his mouth when he replies, "I'd like that."

Ben closes the gap between them, his lips meeting Paul's. It's a long, sweet kiss, and Paul's hands fly up to Ben's face to hold him there for just one extra moment before gently pulling him off. Their foreheads rest together as Paul breathes out, "I have to get back to work."

Ben sighs, "Me too."

"How about dinner on Friday?" Paul asks, straightening back up. "I can make reservations and call you later with the details."

"Sounds perfect," Ben says. He backs up toward the door as Paul backs away toward the stacks, both of them still grinning like fools. The door is closer than Ben realized, though, and he bumps into it, blushing at the way Paul's eyes crinkle in laughter. Ben turns to push the door open, unable to take the smile off his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to folignos and thatcrudeandknavishsprite for looking this over! Couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> Title comes from "In the Aeroplane Over the Sea" by Neutral Milk Hotel.


End file.
